Seamos egoístas por una vez
by dollvix
Summary: No había nada que no se escuchara, sino en la noche de tragos. Kya revela su secreto al fin. No quiero decirle el verdadero motivo de su ruptura, después de todo, es más fácil decir no quiero que no puedo. Viejos sentimientos vuelven a surgir y algunos otros nunca han sido, es hora de aceptarlo. Establecer en el presente. No afectará al canon.


La noche antes del juicio de Kuvira, Su había querido distraerse, y tomando esa excusa junto con la llegada de su mamá, Bumi aprovechó para reunirlos a todos. Así que entrando la noche, Katara recién llegaba a la isla, extrañando a sus hijos como lo hacía; preocupada por ellos y por la ciudad que había visto emerger (y su amado había ayudado a construir).

— Deberías alejarte de esto un poco. — Lin tomó la botella que Su tenía agarrada, sujetando a su hermana fuertemente que se había abrazado a ella. Apenas habían pasado un par de horas de la reunión, pero Lin ya quería retirarse, la forma de beber de Su la estaba preocupando, la plática había sido "amena" pero eso no significaba que podría descontrolarse en cualquier momento.

— Creo que tengo un Deja-Vu. — Se rio Kya. — Ah, parece que los viejos hábitos no mueren.

Lin rodó los ojos luchando por dejarla en el sofá. Todos rieron cuando Su no la quiso soltar.

— Se siente bien estar de nuevo. — Dijo Bumi. — No estamos todos pero, es agradable que esto se vaya haciendo más cómodo para todos… Si esas hermanitas están bien… nosotros también. — Se señaló, pero Kya solo rió y se abrazó entre sus hermanos también, colgándose como mono-araña.

Katara les sonrió divertida, disfrutando la enternecedora escena.

— Y ustedes dos también están bien, ¿No? — La maestra agua más joven apuntó hacia Lin y Tenzin. — Me alegra que todos hayamos superado su ruptura también.

— Kya… — Advirtió Katara.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó como si la situación solo fuese un mal sueño – Volvieron a hacer amigos y me alegro mucho. — Dejó a sus hermanos para sentarse en el sofá con las hermanas. Lin reviró a los ojos cuando se posicionó a su lado.

Porque, por supuesto, tenía que ser ella la que más copas llevaba encima. Y la Jefa tenía que haberse quedado atrapada entre las borrachas.

— Y todos estamos felices también. — Continuó riéndose. — Porque ya no escuchamos sus peleas que fingíamos ignorar, ni tengo que seguir guardando el secreto que se suponía no debía de saber.

Lin se quedó petrificada en su lugar mientras Kya reía cubriéndose la boca.

— ¿Secreto? Yo quiero saber secretos. — Suyin del otro lado se giró hacia la morena también.

— ¿De qué secreto hablas, Kya? — Tenzin avanzó hacia ellas arqueando una ceja.

— Está ebria ya — Bumi rio divertido, restándole importancia mientras se servía otro trago. — Como si no conocieras cómo se pone nuestra hermanita.

— Ya es tarde y mañana debes de estar consciente en la audiencia. — Lin se puso de pie arrastrando a Suyin con ella. — Vamos, ahora tienes hijos y esposo que te esperan en casa.

— Pero yo quiero sabeeer. — Arrastró las sílabas y se alejó de Lin para recargarse en la puerta, negándose a cruzarla.

— Pero ya lo sabes. — Siguió desde el sofá Kya, buscando alguna cosa resistente para poder levantarse también. — Sabes por qué tu hermana terminó con mi hermano cuando fue al revés, ¿Recuerdas? Fue después de cuando se fue el bebé y ya no pud... — Un hipo alcohólico detuvo su oración, pero no fue necesario que ella continuara, con lo que había dicho era suficiente.

— ¿Qué?

Un pesado silencio cayó entre todos, Lin hubiera deseado arrojarle un cable a la cabeza a Kya pero Katara estaba ahí y ella había estado muy lejos para cubrir su boca como cuando eran niñas.

Solo esperaba que nadie la hubiera entendido en realidad.

— ¿Estás diciendo…? ¿Qué terminamos porque…? ¿Qué tú en realidad?

— Está borracha, Tenzin. — Cortó tajante con el enojo surgiendo de ella. — Ni siquiera ella sabe lo que está diciendo y a mí no me interesa seguir escuchándola. Regresas a la finca como puedas. — Se dirigió a Su antes de seguir su camino.

— ¡Los niños y los borrachos siempre decimos la verdad, Jefa! — Gritó ella, enfureciéndola más y deseando arrojarla por la ventana.

Lin apresuró su paso intentando huir aunque eso solo la estuviera delatando. Estaba lo suficiente molesta con Kya y con ella misma por ser una cobarde: de todas las cosas malas que pudiesen haber pasado esa noche, no se esperaba que esa situación acabara así.

— Tú no te vas a ir. — Un brazo la jaló con fuerza, haciéndola girar al contacto. — No hasta que me digas lo que quiso decir.

— ¿Acaso importa? — Respondió intentando apartarse, intentando oprimir todos los recuerdos que de golpe le inundaban. — Suéltame Tenzin.

— No hasta que me digas qué quiso decir. — Respondió con determinación, confundido. ¿Por qué su hermana estaba hablando del secreto de su ruptura? ¿Por qué mencionó… porqué habló de un bebé?

¿Acaso ellos…?

El monje abrió los ojos sorprendido, la idea de pronto lo golpeó y ella debió de haberse dado cuenta porque su respiración se cortó cuando sintió su pulso aumentar.

— No me apetece hacer una escena ahora. — Se retorció entre sus brazos, pero el agarre de Tenzin sobre ella era fuerte y no tenía ni la fuerza o el ánimo de apartarlo por completo.

Porque justo ahora su secreto estaba saliendo a la luz, y una vez conocido el tema sabía que debía de enfrentarlo, no había vuelta atrás.

— Dime la verdad… — Murmuró, sus ojos grises clavados directamente en ella, solo la luz de Yue los iluminaba, podía ver la sombra de la duda, del dolor que se asomaba y de la molestia que estaba creciendo en él. — ¡Dímelo!— Gritó sacudiéndola.

Lin rehuyó su mirada nuevamente, desviándola hacia sus hermanos que también habían salido tras ellos. En contra de su orgullo les suplicó ayuda silenciosamente; No quería, no podía tener esa conversación con él.

— Tenzin, basta. — Bumi fue el que se atrevió a hablar pero no se movió de su lugar tampoco, nadie lo haría.

Antes cuando ellos solían discutir (y bastante en los últimos días) nadie nunca se metía. Así había sido desde el principio y lo fue hasta el final, habían quedado que su relación era solo de ellos dos y nada ni nadie podía interponerse… hasta Pema.

Además, su relación pasada se había convertido en un tema tan tabú que su sola mención se prohibió inconscientemente, a sus hermanos les roía la curiosidad y Katara, observando todo desde su lugar, en silencio, solo esperaba que quizá con esto a la luz pudieran encontrar finalmente algo de paz entre ellos.

Lin observó a la mujer mayor con esa sonrisa bañada de pena parada junto a Suyin. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y como siempre, su mirada la desarmó, se sintió vulnerable y expuesta… no podía mentirle.

— Merezco saberlo. — Tenzin murmuró. — Dime a qué se refería con eso.

— ¿No es bastante obvio, cabeza de aire? — Soltó una risa ahogada, era difícil hacerlo, lágrimas comenzaban a importunar sus ojos… más no las dejó salir, así como a sus sentimientos durante todos estos años. Inhaló fuertemente para atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos— Soy estéril.

La cruda verdad cayó de súbito entre ambos, lo que todo el mundo sospechaba pero nadie creía realmente. Lo fijo, finalmente, con un tono cargado de obviedad e ironía.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — Logró preguntar él, soltando su agarre. La miraba con los ojos abiertos temiendo su respuesta.

— Desde el ataque del cristal _rastrero_ a los 25… se dañó el cuello uterino… — Exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo, intentando tomar el valor necesario, intentando recordar lo que por tanto tiempo quiso olvidar. — Hasta… hasta los 37… con la fractura de cadera… con… con _eso_ saliendo de su curso…

Con la edad.

Con la muerte de Aang.

Con la estúpida necesidad del mundo de precisar maestros aire.

Nunca había querido tener hijos, eso lo supo desde joven y no había cambiado de idea desde entonces, sabía que no había nada malo en eso a excepción de que no podía ser tan egoísta como para hacerle eso a Aang,… a Tenzin… no quería tener hijos pero los hubiera tenido por amor a él.

Pero entonces se lo advirtieron la primera vez: las posibilidades habían bajado, pero si se cuidaba podría hacerlo y ella lo ignoró, y no le importó hasta que Aang murió y de pronto todo el peso del mundo parecía estar en el último maestro aire que quedaba, y entonces ella esperó, porque aun quería hacer muchas cosas en su trabajo y esperó hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que el tiempo le cobró fractura y su imprudencia le arrebataba las mínimas posibilidades que tenía.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca? ¿Por qué ocultarme algo tan importante como eso?

— Porque es más fácil decir "no quiero" que "no puedo".

Tenzin pasó la mano por su rostro consternado. ¿Así que de eso se trataba todo? Tenía sentimientos encontrados, ni siquiera sabía que lo que sentía, no sabía qué decir. Ella solo…

— Me engañaste… me hiciste creer que esto era solo un capricho, ¡Me hiciste rogarte día y noche por algo que…! — La voz se le cortó, ni siquiera podía decirlo. — Me alejaste de ti. — Concluyó con un tono de voz mucho más bajo.

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? — Se abrazó con mucha más fuerza, aunque deseaba que los demás vieran que solo cruzaba sus brazos. — ¿Qué te dijera la verdad? ¿Quedarte conmigo solo por lástima? Por favor, ambos sabemos que no ibas a terminar conmigo solo por compromiso, porque tu conciencia te dijera que abandonar a tu pobre novia estéril no era lo correcto.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso crees que solo te quería para engendrar? ¿Después de tantos años crees que solo se trataba de eso?

— Y entonces sacrificarías a tu nación por mí. — Sus ojos enrojecieron de una manera dolorosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle ahora que no le importaba no tener hijos cuando cada que tocaba el tema sus ojos se iluminaban? — Yo no podía permitir eso… no podría hacerlo… — Listo, era el momento de sacar todo, la barrera que siempre la protegía se cayó para dejar expuesta a una Lin que por muchos años creyó que había desaparecido— Fue por eso que tuve que alejarme cuando lo supe… uno de los dos tenía que tener los pantalones en esa relación y tuve que ser yo. Tuve que distanciarme de ti, casarme completamente con mi trabajo, ignorarte cuando estábamos juntos, tuve que molestarme por cualquier estupidez y discutir todo el tiempo porque estaba tan enojada de que tuviera que pasarnos esto a nosotros y de no tener las agallas para terminarlo por completo.

— Por eso me lo dejaste a mí… — Tenzin no se dio cuenta de en qué momento comenzaron sus ojos a humedecerse. — Me torturaste creyendo que podía arreglarnos cuando en realidad sabías que no había vuelta atrás, ¡Me obligaste a mí a terminar con esto sin saber si yo lo quería!

— No hubieras aceptado que yo lo hiciera, no te habrías rendido, lo sé. — Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas libremente, ¿Por qué molestarse siquiera en ocultarlo ahora? — Pero esto ni siquiera debió de existir desde un principio, siempre estuvo destinado a acabar solo que éramos demasiado ingenuos y testarudos como para aceptarlo.

El maestro aire rio con ironía, por supuesto que debían de haber encontrado el amor donde se suponía que no podían, por supuesto que tenía que haberse enamorado de su elemento opuesto y la mujer más increíblemente terca de ambos mundos que sin importar el tiempo que pasara seguía enloqueciéndolo.

— Yo no quería esto… no debió de haber acabado _así. _— Murmuró avergonzado, recordando el por qué se tuvo que atrever a la difícil charla de la que en aquel entonces rehuía. Desde hacía tiempo se había rendido y aceptado la compañía que Pema le brindaba, pero aun así en lo profundo de su ser no quería ni podía hablar con Lin para terminar con su relación, no hasta que se encontró entre la espada y la pared, estaba consciente de ello, sabía lo poco honorífico que fue aquello.

"_No debió de haber acabado en absoluto_" lo torturó su mente.

Porque recordaba su juventud, porque sabía cuánto les había rogado a los espíritus con no ser el único, por todas las veces que deseó que sus hermanos fueran maestros aire, porque el destino era cruel y se había burlado de ellos antes cuando los separó y ahora lo seguía haciendo cuando el motivo de la separación dejó de importar porque la convergencia armónica lo arregló.

Porque todo el amor que se tenían no fue suficiente entonces ni lo era ahora. Porque, aun después de tantos años se dio cuenta de que lo que siempre supo: la amaba.

Siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo seguiría haciendo por más que intentara engañarse a sí mismo y a los demás, porque a pesar de su distanciamiento, aunque la vida y las circunstancias los hubieran separado y ya no se frecuentaran tanto como antes, a pesar de todo seguirían preocupándose el uno por el otro de aquella manera, seguirían cuidándose mutuamente, estando allí mientras se necesitaran cumpliendo aquellas promesas que se habían hecho. Solo bastaba con mirarla de cerca para saber que se sentía igual, para saber cuánto extrañaban sus días juntos tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Oh, qué lejanos se sentían ahora, qué tanto había pasado desde que tenían que escabullirse de su familia para estar solos los dos. Desde que solo se trataba de ellos dos perdidamente enamorados y de todo lo que vivieron, de que por más que intentaran no lograrían olvidar ni podrían reemplazarlo con nada ni nadie.

— ¿Crees que yo no me daba cuenta? — Lin rio forzadamente, dolorosamente. — Que cada vez que me mirabas, que me besabas, que me hacías el amor, que me decías que me amabas poco a poco dejabas de ser mío… ¿Crees que no me destrozaba pensar que sería la última vez y saber que te estabas enamorando de ella? Si, sé que fue mi culpa, que yo te arrojé a sus brazos pero solo los espíritus saben lo doloroso que fue verlo por mis propios ojos.

— No quería lastimarte, Lin. — Las palabras que decía salían rotas, avergonzadas — Sé que debí de haber sido honesto contigo desde el principio pero no era mi intención herirte y no sabía cómo decirte lo que pasaba entre nosotros hasta que fue demasiado tarde… y nos viste besándonos. — Murmuró con el arrepentimiento cargado en su voz. — Perdóname Lin, por haberte hecho sufrir.

Durante tantos años lo único que había querido de él era una disculpa, y ahora, tanto tiempo después la tenía en las más inesperadas circunstancias, ahora ya ni siquiera le importaba.

— Yo soy la que no debió de haber reaccionado de esa manera cuando ya lo sabía. — Concedió con la incomodidad raspando su garganta. — Siento el haber destruido la isla e intentar arrestar a tu esposa, ahora tienes la familia que tanto deseabas y me alegro por ti.

El maestro aire frunció el ceño.

— ¿Así que es solo eso? — La miró incrédulo. ¿Solo eso sentía?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ríos sarcástico, molesto, ¿Lo otro no importaba?

— ¡Me negaste el derecho de saberlo! Hiciste lo que se te dio la gana sin siquiera considerarme, determinaste lo que tú creíste que era lo mejor sin importarte lo que yo quería. ¿Cómo pudiste? — Agitó las manos en su enojo. — Dictaminaron mi vida entera, yo nunca tuve elección acerca de nada porque lo único que me debía importar era ser lo que todo el mundo esperaba que fuera, lo sabías… sabías que lo único que podía y quería escoger era a la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida pero ahora resulta que incluso eso me implantaron sin saberlo ¡No tenías que haber tomado esa decisión!

— ¿Qué yo la tomé? — Gritó ella también. — ¡El mundo entero lo hizo! ¡Porque solo el último maestro aire tenía que haber tenido una novia estéril!

Lo empujó con violencia, presa de la rabia ahora. Ya lo sabía, ¿Por qué debería seguir ahí entonces? Se dio vuelta rumbo al muelle, no confiaba en sí misma en aquel estado después de la última vez y lo último que quería era hacerle eso a Katara.

— ¡Totalmente preferible a esto! — Los señaló despectivamente yéndose por el lado contrario, soltando una ráfaga en su andar.

— ¡Lin! — Gritó Suyin, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no estar en condiciones de correr tras ella.

— Bumi, acompaña a Su a casa, por favor. — Murmuró Katara, el maestro aire asintió cargándola en su intento por alcanzar a la mayor de las hijas de Toph. La antigua miembro del equipo Avatar lanzó un largo suspiro.

— ¿Deberíamos ir tras él también? — Preguntó a su madre, su ebriedad opaca por la impresión, la mejor sanadora del mundo negó.

— Está molesto, no nos escuchará y tiene mucho con lo que meditar. — La tomó del brazo. — Mejor intentamos llegar adentro nosotras… procurando no caernos.

— Sí que lo he liado esta noche, ¿no? — Sonrió Kya, siguiéndole el paso con lentitud.

….

Tenzin aterrizó en su portón, se acercó con urgencia a la puerta tocando impacientemente. Sabía que estaba allí, así que cuando había visto salir a Su junto con su familia rumbo a la corte supo que no podía esperar y Lin también, porque desbloqueó la cerradura sin demora.

— No tenías que haber decidido. — Fue lo primero que dijo caminando hacia ella, Lin le sonrió a su taza, recargada junto a la barra, terminándose el café que le quedaba.

— Lo sé. — Murmuró dejándola en el fregador, Tenzin se acercó a ella y no opuso resistencia alguna cuando sus manos fueron directo a su cuerpo. — ¿Qué vas a decidir tú?

— No lo sé. — Susurró cuando su cercanía lo abrumó, cuando apoyó su cuerpo sobre la barra y no deseaba nada más que poder sentirla. — Pero creo que ambos deberíamos decidir.

Enterró la cabeza en su cuello, inhalando su aroma, provocando un cosquilleo con su barba.

— Debemos ir al juicio… — Recordó apenas cuando subió las manos a sus hombros.

— Podemos llegar tarde. — Respondió tomándola de la cintura, acercándola lo más posible a él.

Tenzin viajó hacia su mejilla deleitándose con su sola presencia embriagándose con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y las múltiples sensaciones que Lin le provocaba y que ya estaba cansado de negarlas.

— Quiero dejar de pensar en el resto del mundo aunque sea por esta vez… Quiero ser egoísta por una vez. — La miró a los ojos antes de acariciar su mejilla.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante sin decir nada más y sus labios finalmente se encontraron de nuevo.


End file.
